The King's Daughter
by Rainbow Haired Girl
Summary: Lily Lawler is he daughter of Jerry "The King" Lawler and is the daughter of his second wife. She is a WWE Diva that mostly does backstage interviews when she isn't wrestling. When her father has a near fatal heart attack it puts everything into a light that she never thought of. Even with friends like the ones that she has she soon finds out who was important in her life.


The King's Daughter

Rainbow Haired Girl

Summary: Lily Lawler is he daughter of Jerry "The King" Lawler and is the daughter of his second wife. She is a WWE Diva that mostly does backstage interviews when she isn't wrestling. When her father has a near fatal heart attack it puts everything into a light that she never thought of. Even with friends like the ones that she has she soon finds out who was important in her life. Pairing won't be decided until votes are in. .

Disclaimer: I don't own any one from the WWE, but I do own Lily Lawler.

Authoress Note: I saw last night's episode of Raw and was happy to see Jerry "The King" Lawler back on Monday Night Raw. I missed seeing him. This idea hit me last night and I started it this afternoon. So this will be set clear back in September. I hope that you all enjoy it. I know that I have other stories that I need to work on and I promise you that I will get them updated as soon as I can. I promise you that. Just give me some time and they'll be updated soon.

Idea Start On: November 12, 2012

Chapter Started On: November 13, 2012

Chapter Finished On: November 13, 2012

Lily Lawler

Age: 25

Birth Date: February 28, 1987

Hair: Honey Brown with random colored high lights through it.

Eyes: Blue

Height: 5'7"

From: Memphis, Tennessee

Chapter 1

Keep Prayers in Mind

September 10, 2012

Bell Centre

Montreal, Quebec, Canada

9 PM

A young woman around the age of 25 had finally arrived at the arena. She had left her 2012 Ford Focus rental in the parking spots located for those who worked with the WWE. She wasn't needed there early or anything like that. She was only there for a simple interview with Josh Mathews, who was a long time friend of hers when she had started working with the company when she was 19 years old. Her honey brown and blue highlighted curly hair was pulled up into a high ponytail. She wore a simple pair of fade wash skinny jeans, a pair of black high heeled boots, and a black tank top that had silver lettering on it saying 'Princess'. Her high heel shoes clicked on the tiled floor as she made her way around the backstage area in the Bell Centre. She looked at the thin wrist watch that she wore on her right wrist knowing that she was on time for her interview. She turned the corner and saw CM Punk and Paul Heyman standing there talking to one another. She bit out a groan. She hated seeing him and Paul together making plans and talking about what they had done on earlier shows.

"Well if it isn't the Princess herself. Come to see daddy off?" Punk said taunting her. He didn't understand why she was always in the backstage area.

"Piss off Punk." She said brushing past him.

Punk's hand went onto her shoulder. "Not so fast Princess."

The young woman turned around and struck him in the face with her hand. She hated it when people touched her even when it came down to people that she didn't trust so much.

"You bitch." He yelled at her.

The young woman glared at him. "I dislike you Punk... you know what happens to people that I dislike when they touch me." She hissed out. Her Memphis Tennessee attitude was coming out that she had gotten from her father. She turned on her heels and began to look for Josh.

"Wait you little..." Punk began to say.

"Let the whore go. She's not worth it Punk." Paul told him.

The young woman stopped hearing Paul calling her a whore. She just let it slip and continued to walk away from the two men. She hated it when people thought of her as a whore, when she wasn't a whore. She wasn't like these other divas who would spread their legs wide open for people to get a few good laughs and random sex. She found Josh talking to a fellow star that she had become good friends with John Cena.

John noticed that there was a woman there. "I'll talk to you later Josh." John said patting Josh on the shoulder.

Josh laughed lightly. "I'll see you around John." He told the older man.

John walked by her and patted her on the shoulder on his way past her. "I'll see you after the show Lils."

She smiled. "Sure thing John."

John continued on his way to where ever he was off to.

She walked towards Josh. "Hey Josh."

"Lily good to see you here." He said with a smile. "Did you enjoy your time off?"

Lily shook her head. She had been out for countless months and finally had gotten cleared to go back to work. She had torn her ACL and was just now coming back from it. Her leg was solid proof of the injury with the brace that she wore on it. "Nah, couldn't enjoy it. I was at home resting... what could be the fun in that?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

Josh laughed lightly. "I guess that is true." He told her. "I should have known that you weren't going to enjoy it."

Lily laughed lightly. "Well, I missed being around here." She said as she ran her fingers through her locks. "Besides... dad needed some kind of back up with what has been going on."

"Well Miss Lawler let me welcome you back personally." He said hugging her.

She returned the hug gratefully. She smiled. "I'm glad to be back." She said, as he released her from the hug.

"Ready for this interview?"

"As ready as I can be." She said with a smile. She was prepared for this in every way that she could possibly could ever have been.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X~ X ~

"Please welcome my guest at this time... former Women's champion and will be making her return soon enough Lily Lawler."

Lily came up to him.

"Welcome back Lily."

"It's wonderful to be back." She said with a smile.

"How is everything healed up?"

"Everything is healed up just fine." She said with a nod of her head. It was true. Her leg had healed up just fine. It still bothered her from time to time, but it was healed and all ready to go for her to start wrestling again.

"When can we see the Princess back in the ring fighting?"

"Oh I don't know yet, but I have to say this though. CM Punk if you think that you can keep beating up on my father, you have another thing coming. You think that beating up on a 62 year old man will give you some kind of respect it won't." Her gaze hardened. She was really making sure that CM Punk was going to get this message that she was giving him. "How about you step into the ring with someone who is much younger? Accept the challenge and you won't be disappointed in the kind of match that you will get. You will get the lesson that you so rightfully deserve." She looked at Josh. "Thank you for the interview Josh, but it's done." She walked off of the camera area.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

Lily had decided to stay even after her segment had finished with Josh Mathews. She watched the match that was going on in the backstage area. Her freshly painted black and silver nailed fingers tightened around her shirt that she wore. Her father was fighting in a match with Randy Orton as his team mate against Dolph Ziggler and CM Punk with Vikki Guerrero and Paul Heyman there. She watched her father and Randy pick up a win against them. She was glad that her father had won the match with Randy. She watched the following matches that were planned for that night. Ryback vs. Health Slater and a tag team match Kane and Danial Bryan vs. Titus O'Neil and Darren Young. She noticed that they were cutting to break early. She knew that this wasn't normal even at a live event.

She began to walk towards the stage area. She couldn't just stand there not knowing what was going on. She wanted to know what was wrong causing them to go off of the air for those who were watching on live television.

"Lils you don't want to go over there." John called out to her.

"John what the hell is going on?" She demanded. She felt her heart rate go up. If John wasn't allowing her to go over to where the EMT's were.

"Trust me... you don't want to know what is going on." John told her softly grabbing onto her arm. "You don't want to go over there."

"John what is going on please tell me what is going on."

"Jerry can you hear us Jerry."

Lily felt her heart drop. The EMT's were calling out to her father. "John let me go." She said trying to get out of his hold.

"You don't want to do that Lils." He told her. "You don't want to see him like this."

"John he's my father. What happened?"

"I don't know Lils..."

"John please... I need to see him." She pleaded with him. Tears were already forming into her eyes.

John felt her grip tighten onto his shirt. He felt his heart break for her. He knew that this wasn't a good idea for her to see her father on a stretcher like this. He wasn't even sure of what was going to happen. All he knew that Jerry had collapsed and nothing more. He even knew that this was bad with them being off of the air and the fans were worrying about Jerry. He pulled Lily closer to him. "Lils everything will be fine."

Lily hit his chest. Tears were now flowing freely from her eyes. She knew that John was protecting her from what she could see with her father being on the stretcher. "And what if it isn't John..." She said brokenly.

John felt his heart break even more. He never wanted to see Lily like this. She was still fairly young in his eyes. He knew that she didn't need to see something like this. "After the show is over I will go with you to the hospital."

She looked up at him with tear filled eyes. "You would do that? What about your car?"

"I got a ride with Randy." He told her.

She bit her lip nodding her head lightly. She knew that John would be there with her. He was her best friend after all.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

John hardly left Lily's side after her father being taken away. He had to call one of their friends to stay with her while he was out on the show. He could only hope that she would stay put for them. He had called Sheamus to watch her. He had her curled up on his couch in his locker room.

She was curled up into him. Her head was buried into his shoulder. She hadn't left the spot since he had her sit down next to him. Her body was shaking with sobs. He rubbed her back soothingly. He hoped that she would calm down some.

There was a knock on the door. John looked down at her. She hadn't even moved when there was a knock on the door. "Lils... I have to answer the door." He told her softly.

Lily nodded her head slowly. She hated the idea of being alone on the couch in the room.

John shifted lightly moving to make sure that she knew that he was moving. He placed a kiss on her forehead and went to the door. He knew that her sitting here wasn't any easier for her. He just couldn't wait for the night to be finished and take her to see her father. He could only hope that it was for the best and not for the worst. He didn't want to see her more heart broken than she already was. He opened the door saw Sheamus there.

"How's the lass doing?" Sheamus asked John. He was worried about the younger woman. He had been watching the entire show after what had happened to her father.

"She's broken... I don't think I have ever seen her like that ever. It's heart breaking." He said softly.

"I know... no one should be able to go through this." He said. "Oh and Johnny..."

"Huh?"

"You might want to change your shirt fella."

John looked at his shirt and saw that it was soaked with tears from Lily. He let out a sigh and grabbed another shirt. He quickly changed into it. "Just keep an eye on her... she'll need us all to pull together if it comes to the worst case scenario."

Sheamus nodded his head. "Of course. I'll be here until you come back."

John patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for doing this man."

"Any time." Sheamus came into the room and saw Lily curled up in a ball on the couch. He could see that she was still sobbing. He closed the door and walked over to her. "Hey lass." He said softly sitting down next to her. He wasn't really surprised when she latched onto him. He wasn't sure if Lily was going to ask him about the word about her father, but he was just going to be there for her until Cena got back from this thing that they already had in the running for that night. They knew that the show needed to go on and that was what they were going to do. He rubbed her back as soothingly as he could. He didn't like the fact that this poor young woman was going through this heart ache and pain. Her grip on him wasn't going to loosen on him anytime soon that was for sure.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

John came back into the room. "She hasn't moved?"

Sheamus shook his head. "No... she passed out." He said softly.

John let out a sigh. "I have to give her the news of her dad..." John rubbed the back of his neck. "She'll be happy to know that he is alive."

"Well... is it wise to wake up the lass?"

John let out a sigh. "It would be wise to wake her up... she said that she was willing to go to the hospital."

Sheamus shook her lightly on the shoulder to try and wake her up. Her hand shot up getting him in the face. "Ow... lass it's just me."

Lily blinked a few times. "Oh..." She said tiredly. "I am sorry Sheamus..."

"It's fine Lass. Johnny has news on your dah."

Lily looked up at John. "You have news?"

John swallowed the lump that was forming in his throat. "Yes." He told her softly.

"And how is he?" She asked, standing up fairly quickly.

"Wowh easy there Lils." He said holding out his arms to her. He was trying to keep her calm.

"John... tell me..."

"He's alive Lils."

Lily collapsed to her knees. She was grateful to hear that he was alright.

John kneeled down with her and pulled her into his arms. "I'll take you to him."

"Please..." She whispered softly into his shoulder.

John knew that he couldn't leave her when she was going through this. He was going to be there with her no matter what. "Alright let's go." He told her softly. He brought her up onto her feet. He kept her close to him. He knew that she looked back. Her eyes were swollen with tears and she looked terrible. He looked at Sheamus. "Could you tell Randy to take my things into my hotel room that I share with him."

"I will be sure to do that." Sheamus said. He looked at Lily. "Take care of her fella."

John nodded his head. He knew that Sheamus was worried about Lily as well just like they all were. He tightened his hold on Lily and began to walk with her. "Everything will be alright Lils... your dad will be just fine."

Lily nodded her head. She was worried about her father and that was the only person that she was going to worry about right now.

~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~ X ~

For the rest of the evening Lily was at the hospital in the waiting room. She was curled up on one of the chairs and tried to keep calm. John was sitting next to her. He wasn't going to leave her even though she had asked him to go the hotel and get some rest.

John pulled her close to him and rubbed her side soothingly. He could only hope that things would turn out even more better. He couldn't wait to hear more good news. So far this was good news that Lily's father was alright so far.

~ X ~ X ~

This is the end of chapter 1. The poll is below of who you can vote for for the pairing of who Lily will be with. Please review and I will update soon. The poll will be up for a few chapters. So please vote on saying who Lily should be with in this story.

Who you can vote for

Alex Riley

Evan Bourne

Christian

John Cena

CM Punk

The Miz

Drew McIntyre

Randy Orton

Sheamus

Ted DiBiase Jr

Wade Barrett

Zack Ryder

Edge

Matt Hardy

Josh Mathews


End file.
